


На кончике иглы

by NowhereKid



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, End of the World, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereKid/pseuds/NowhereKid
Summary: Азирафаэль и Кроули попросту облажались. Армагеддон наступил и семь ангелов трубят об этом, пока по Портобелло текут реки крови, а остальной Лондон объят пламенем. В букинистической лавке тихо играет патефон.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	На кончике иглы

**Author's Note:**

> На песню Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds — O Children  
> Послушать можно тут https://music.yandex.ru/album/4334256/track/463836

Армагеддон был в разгаре. Кроули и Азирафаэль... Как бы это сказать по-тактичнее? Облажались. По полной. Окончательно и бесповоротно.

Не тот ребёнок, не то место, не то время. Они ничего не смогли сделать и теперь за окном книжного магазинчика идёт война. Рай, Ад, люди, демоны, ангелы — все сейчас сражались там, на улицах бывшего Лондона. Азирафаэль слышал, как гудят семь труб где-то далеко. Ужасный шум, который только чудом всё ещё оставался далеко от них, за хрупкими стёклами окон букинистической лавки.

А потом Кроули включил патефон, которого в доме Азирафаэля, кажется, никогда не было, и все другие звуки были перекрыты тихим шорохом пластинки и нарастающими первыми нотами мелодии. Приятное, такое нужное сейчас чудо.

— Потанцуем? — спросил демон, протягивая руку. Очки он давно отложил: прятаться было уже не от кого. В желтой, почти золотой радужке отражались вспышки огня за окном. Кажется, кафетерий напротив только что взлетел в небо по воли то ли демона, то ли Антихриста. 

— Ангелы не умеют танцевать. — Азирафаэль ответил тихо. Его голос звучал как шорох страниц старой книги в библиотеке. В горле всё ещё стоял ком. 

Всё должно было закончится не так.

Смотря в потолок собственного магазина, Азирафаэль думал, что мог бы предотвратить это всё, если бы был капельку смелее. Если бы не тратил время на дурацкие человеческие удовольствия, такие как блинчики в Ритц, а занялся бы всерьёз поиском Антихриста заранее, а не в последние одиннадцать лет. 

— А я слышал, что один непослушный ангел, танцевал в подпольном клубе гавот пару столетий назад. Поверь, будет не сложнее. 

Рука Кроули была всё ещё протянута. Очень мило с его стороны было пытаться успокоить Азирафаэля, но о каком спокойствие может идти речь, когда мир рушился? 

На берегу Темзы с грохотом упал "Лондонский глаз". Ветер становился всё сильнее, грозя снести не только все фонари на улице, но и букинистический магазинчик и все остальные здания.

— Кроули, я не хочу... ― тихо пробормотал Азирафаэль отводя взгляд. Уж ему то не знать, как Кроули любил этот мир, людей и свою Бентли. Перед Кроули, ему особенно стыдно за то, что ничего не вышло.

Но Кроули его не винит.

— Ангел, мы в конце света. Буквально. Ты хочешь провести последние минуты размышляя о том, чего уже не исправишь? 

Азирафаэль поднял глаза. Кроули всё ещё стоял с протянутой рукой и лёгкой улыбкой. Грустной улыбкой, но такой искренней, что где-то в гурди стало физически больно. В чём-то Кроули точно прав, поэтому Азирафаэль принял это приглашение. 

Танцевать действительно не сложно, гавот был куда как труднее разучить. А тут поддерживала ладонь Кроули на лопатке, как раз на том месте, откуда растут крылья. В другом месте, в другое время, Азирафаэль бы его одёрнул, сказал, что это слишком интимное касание. Несвоевременное. Но когда же ещё переживать все интимные моменты, если не в конце света? 

Кроули пойти обнимал его, даже не двигается почти, лишь покачивался в такт музыке, сжимал его ладонь и переступал с ноги на ногу под тягучую, тоскливую мелодию. 

"О дети, простите нас за то, что мы сотворили". Фраза из песни, как нельзя лучше описывала всё происходящее. Азирафаэль даже не заметил когда начал слышать только музыку и дыхание Кроули. 

Не важно, что за окном прямо сейчас Михаил уничтожает Хастура. Не важно, что Антихрист, кажется, оторвал крылья Гавриилу. Не важно, что дорога, по которой ещё час назад ездили машины, теперь устлана трупами и больше похожа на кровавую реку, а на кухне отчаянно свистит закипевший чайник. 

Азирафаэль чувствовал жилистое плечо Кроули даже сквозь его чёрный пиджак. Тот слишком близко, почти прижался грудью, а когда делает шаг ― его бедро коснулось бедра Азирафаэля.

― Вот видишь? ― прошептал Кроули ему на ухо. Его голос звучал ниже обычного и, кажется, совсем немного дрожал. ― Совсем не сложно. 

― Не сложно, ― отозвался тихо Азирафаэль. Он стоял спиной к окну и не видел пламени, языки которого пытаются достать до небес. Кроули сделал так, чтобы не видел.

"Эй, маленький поезд, подожди меня! Меня держали в цепях, но теперь я свободен".  
Азирафаэль уткнулся в плечо Кроули и сожалел лишь о том, что их время закончилось. Шести тысяч лет было недостаточно чтобы сделать всё, что ему бы хотелось. Кроули, наверное, тоже. Он ни за чтобы не рассказал, а теперь у него и возможности такой не будет. 

Всепожирающий огонь шёл за ними, уничтожая всё на своём пути. Ангел и демон танцевали под музыку старого патефона и они бы точно могли бы в то же время танцевать на кончике иглы.


End file.
